Does Anyone Know The Truth?
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: Lydia may have acted oblivious to the fact it was something other than a mountain lion, but what if she really knew that something else was going on. What if not only did she want answers,but she decided Derek Hale was the perfect person to get them from.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so my other story seems to be getting less and less reviews so since barely anyone is reading it anymore I decided that I'm starting a new multi-chaptered story. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue '**Walking into the Unknown**' but if I do I'm most likely wrapping what I can up in the next chapter. So I don't own anything, though like everyone I wouldn't have a problem if I did own the entire show. Anyways this story is Lydia/Derek. I love Lydia/Jackson, so I'm going to start another story for them, but I wanted something new. I saw some others that seemed to start with these two but neither really got into depth which made me sad. So I hope you enjoy.

**Knowing too Much**

"Is there a reason you're in my house?" The angry snarl coming from behind her caused her to turn around quickly in shock. She had not heard any footsteps but as once she was fully turned she saw Derek standing not two feet from her.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid, she was terrified, but at the same time she knew something was off about the whole thing. The police had finally released them after hours of questions about what had happened at the school. Jackson had offered to drive her home, his eyes had strayed to Allison and Scott though as he made the offer and instead of accepting she had broken up with him. Sure she had loved him but it seemed as if the same didn't apply to him.

After walking away from him as he called her name over and over she just continued walking. It took her an hour to get there, and she knew it was the stupidest thing she had ever done walking alone in the dark especially after what happened in the school but she needed to do this.

Somehow she had ended up inside of the cold house that lay in ruins. The walls were beginning to crumble from years of harsh treatment from the weather; scorch marks from the fire lay on the space that wasn't gone. Over all it was creepy and the owner of said house seeking up behind her wasn't really helping the matter of calming down.

"I'm not leaving until I know what the hell is going on." She was happy her voice was strong but her heart was still racing and it was almost like he knew from the smirk that was placed across his face. "I just spent two hours in a school fearing for my life because a giant furry freak was after us, so I want the truth….please?" She hadn't meant to let her voice drop at the end of the sentence her mother always said it was a sign of weakness allowing someone to make you feel inferior, but Derek just had that stare that made you question everything you were saying.

Watching as his glare lessened, and his face lost the feral look her heart started beating a little slower. "What did Scott tell you?" That wasn't what she was hoping for but at least it was a start, maybe if she just worked a little at it she could convince him to actually answer some questions instead of asking them.

"Scott said it was you, that you were killing people and that you would kill us and, it wasn't you though…" Her sentence was cut off though as a vicious smirk worked its way onto his features, mesmerizing green eyes turned ice blue, and she thought for sure she would have a heart attack as fast as her heart was racing.

"You get told I'm a murderer that I want to kill you even and yet instead of running the other way you come to my house? That takes a lot of bravery," She stood perfectly still as he began circling her like he was circling prey, "or maybe you're just stupid." She knew he wasn't planning on ending his little speech on a nice note, but to call her stupid when she knew she was smart was kind of insulting but even she didn't have a death wish, which made it even more surprising as her hand flew up to hit him. She was shocked though as her hand was stopped in midair, his large hand circling her wrist and applying enough pressure that she let out a gasp of pain. "It'd be wise for you to leave, or you'll find out if I'm capable of murder."

Lydia's heart was pounding her chest, a bead of sweat rolled down her neck even as the cool breeze from outside made its way through the walls, licking her suddenly dry lips she decided that she was not allowing the situation to get so out of hand. She came there for answers, and if the older man didn't want to give them to her she would just have to start guessing.

"I think, that you know what was in the school, I also think Scott and Stiles know. I think that whatever it was it didn't want to kill us, it was playing with us showing us how much power it truly had. That thing could have killed us ten times over , yet it didn't it didn't even try to hurt us. We were terrified and it could have ripped us into pieces just like it apparently did to the janitor, yet we all came out alive. It didn't want to kill it…my guess…it wanted Scott to do it." Lydia let out a moan of pain as her wrist was squeezed even tighter in then strong fist. Looking at the look of hatred on his face she almost wanted to back down, he was getting angry though, meaning she was close to the truth.

"Why did it want Scott to kill us Derek? We both know you know what's going on, it locked us in a school and terrorized us for hours, do we not deserve answers? It's killed a lot of people, and my guess it was because it wants something. It…wolf…oh my gosh..." Thoughts began racing through her mind as it all started rushing back to her, the movie store, the book that Allison had, the red eyes. With wide eyes she looked up at Derek for the first time in real fear since the night had begun. "It didn't just want Scott to kill us for mindless fun, it needed for him to do it, didn't he?"

Her breathing started getting heavy as she thought of all the people who had already lost their lives because of this mess. "The day…the day you came to the school, when Scott and Stiles were helping you, Jackson had said there was blood, and you looked like you were drugged up and…" Ignoring the grasp he still had on her wrist her body began sinking to the ground, his face contorting into one of confusion before panic set in as her heart started beating erratically, deafening the sound of his own.

"Calm down." His voice was rough, the command evident, but her heart just wasn't listening. There was obviously something out there besides the giant wolf creature, and it wanted Derek dead. If it wanted Derek dead did that mean it also wanted all of them dead as well? Lydia was snapped out of her thoughts though as the pain in her wrists got worse. Looking up she saw bright blue eyes staring at her, anger was the dominant emotion, and normally that wouldn't be a problem. There was a slight problem though that caused her fear to go up…his eyes had been green before.

"You know, on second thought maybe you were right about me being stupid. So if you don't mind…" Standing up quickly she was prepared to back away and make a quick escape, the only problem…he wouldn't let go of her wrist. "Walking away would be much more effective if you would release my wrist…" Though she couldn't deny the fact she was afraid she knew it was dumb to be so. She had spent two hours trapped in a school with who knows how many people that could have possibly wanted to kill her, Derek shouldn't frighten her. But a his grip tighten further, she realized that even if he didn't want to kill her, he was still not having any issues with scaring her to death.

A/N: Alright so chapter one! Woo! Haha so I know it's kind of short, but I just really wanted to see feedback from people to know if I should continue with the story or find a different kind of approach and begin again. Thank you and review! Loves!


	2. Lies

**A/N:** Alright, so I know it's been a very long time since Chapter one and now but so much has happened, but I promised I'd get it up. I'm really happy with all the feedback I've gotten for this story, it made me really happy. Most stories out there are Derek/Stiles….including my own, but I wanted to try a different approach and now there are more and more coming out that are involving Derek/Lydia which make me very excited. Well any way, enjoy chapter number 2. I promise chapter 3 will come much quicker than this one did.

**Lies**

"Your voice gives me a headache." Derek couldn't help much mentally give himself a pat on his back at the affronted look on the younger girls face. He had heard that nothing broke her calm exterior but apparently he didn't fit into the category of nothing. It was true though that he was becoming annoyed. Not necessarily from her voice but her talking was not helping the pounding in his head. The wounds on his back were still open and for some reason they only hurt more with every breath and movement.

"Excuse me, you aren't exactly great company, and hello I'm trying to leave so if you don't like my voice let go of me you over grown man person." Her irritation was obvious and in a way he really did want to let her leave and to never see her again. But her questions made it known that she knew more than she was letting on. No one other than Scott and Stiles really knew what happened in that school, but none of the others had been smart enough to look for him at his house either, not even the two boys. The thought of Scott and Stiles made anger rush through his veins. Mostly Scott though, since he knew it was his idea to say that Derek was the killer. Stiles was annoying and skittish but he was loyal something the other wolf had yet to learn.

"Why do you think what happened in the school had anything to do with Scott? He was just as freaked out as you were, as all of you were."

"He was lying to all of us the entire time, saying it was you. He knew what it was, or who and he lied! Plus he was so eager to leave the classroom to get those keys. Any normal person would agree it was too dangerous, I mean a giant thing out trying to kill people yet you willing volunteer to walk out of the room to find a dead guy. No, no one does that, least not anyone who isn't involved in what is going on. And when Scott said it was you, horrible liar that he is, Stiles looked at him as if he was disgusted. Stiles doesn't lie, he manipulates and uses insignificant things to his advantage but he's like a loyal puppy, and for whatever reason he's loyal to you. So Scott knows something. Ergo, big wolfy attacks us, Scott wants to leave, he comes back and locks us all in a room. No good guy does that unless they want to protect people from themselves or to get them killed and considering he could have easily just left and let us die he wanted to protect us…and since he came back and did it himself he knew something big was going to happen. He was acting weird all night so the only normal thing that makes sense is that he was the one who was going to hurt us, and then decided for whatever reason he didn't want to become a mass murderer."

Derek heaved a sigh in his head as he realized that this little girl had thought this out quite a bit. None of the others had realized anything was out of the ordinary besides Allison had figured out Scott was lying. She at least was so ignorant to all that was going on besides that which involved Scott she dug no further. This insignificant girl though who really had every reason to be scared and less reason to want to dig decided that she would figure out almost every detail in a matter of hours. Details that the three boys had worked hard to hide.

"You're pretty delusional, you know that. Let's say that werewolves really do exist, are you really suggesting that Scott McCall, same Scott McCall that's dating you pathetic little friend is one of them. And not only that but that another giant wolf decided that he wanted that loser guy to attack a bunch of annoying little high school kids?" His goal wasn't to completely disband her thought train, no his goal was to irritate her enough to get her to want to leave once more. He should have allowed her to leave when she had wanted to but she intrigued him. She made him interested in a way that no other woman had, and he wasn't quite ready to let her leave, knowing that once she got away she would never return.

His annoyance though grew as a spark lit in her eyes, they moved away from his to gaze around the burned house, he let out a curse in his head as those inquisitive green eyes connected with his own once more. It was really ridiculous how she seemed to piece things together so quickly, even if pieces were faulty or he could shoot down each theory easily every time, she still came so close to the shoot that it made him uneasy. He knew she was smart, it was easy to tell if you looked just a little harder. Hell he barely knew her what so ever and he knew he knew more than any of those people…besides maybe Stiles cause that kid honestly knew just about everything.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It would all make sense. Wolves travel in packs, if an alpha wants another wolf in their pack but he already has a pack they want the previous pack killed. That thing in the school was obviously the alpha and wants Scott cause he is somewhat a loaner…except not anymore cause of Allison, who is so not pathetic, and obviously since we all hang out with him we can sort of be classified as a 'pack' and before he can join this other creeper he has to off all of us." Listening to her he was shocked as she pieced everything together exactly how it was. Derek knew that she could easily figure it out, she had given enough of her information away to let him know that she almost had it down, but he was really hoping that she wouldn't know anything about wolves or how packs functioned.

"Say you're right, how exactly do I fit into all of this? I mean you're standing in my home, AFTER Scott AND Stiles said I suddenly decided to butcher a bunch of people. Why are you here, obviously this sounds like it has nothing to do with me." If he couldn't get her away from the werewolf idea he could at least get her away from him by derailing any thoughts she had on him.

Derek watched as a cloud of doubt began to form in her eyes, she wasn't sure how he was involved and if he let her continue to think while she was here he had no doubt that she would find some semblance of truth. Moving quickly he moved forward grabbing her by her shoulders pushing her until her back met the charred wall that stood behind her. Moving down he grasped her small wrists in his much larger hands moving them until they rested above her head. He pressed one of his knees between her parted thighs and moved his head down by her ear as she began to struggle against his hold.

"I could easily kill you, no one knows you're here, no one cares where you are. I could kill you, rip you to shreds and no one would even look for you. You're just the bitchy little rich girl that no one wants. Or instead of killing you I could just take everything you have to offer." Instead of explaining in words he moved his knee upwards grinding into her delicate center as her fear increased. It was obvious she knew what he meant, and though he would never rape anyone he knew it was the perfect way to get her to leave and never come back. Her curiosity was dangerous, years of secrets could be unraveled by this young girl and if she let it out it would only be a matter of time before a repeat performance would happen again with those hunters.

Moving his mouth lower he began to lick at the soft neck that was before him, he could smell her fear increasing, could smell the need to escape as her heart began beating faster than it had the whole night. The strength in her struggling increased, but she never begged him to stop. He found it amusing that even in the face of possibly being raped she still had too much pride to even think about begging.

"Isn't this what you really wanted when you came here tonight, wanted to see if you could get in bed with the towns murderer, Wanted to see if all the rumors were really true, the danger drew you here." Leaning back to her ear once more he whispered the four little words he knew would piss her off even more before he slammed her back into the wall drawing away from her.

"You can't handle it"

Walking away, Derek glanced over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. The look of confusion and anger that lay on her face made him decide that he would definitely be seeing her again, no matter how much danger for him it brought up. He continued walking until he could no longer hear her racing heart.

**A/N:** Woo finished! How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you know how you can tell me? REVIEW! Please I'll love you all forever. The more you guys review the sooner I'll have the next chapter up. Thanks and much love!


End file.
